A central aim 1n cancer research is to identify altered genes that are causally implicated in oncogenesis. Several types of somatic mutations have been identified including base substitutions, insertions, deletions, translocations, and chromosomal gains and losses, all of which result in altered activity of an oncogene or tumor suppressor gene. First hypothesized in the early 1900's, there is now compelling evidence for a causal role for chromosomal rearrangements in cancer (Rowley, Nat Rev Cancer 1: 245 (2001)). Recurrent chromosomal aberrations were thought to be primarily characteristic of leukemias, lymphomas, and sarcomas. Epithelial tumors (carcinomas), which are much more common and contribute to a relatively large fraction of the morbidity and mortality associated with human cancer, comprise less than 1% of the known, disease-specific chromosomal rearrangements (Mitelman, Mutat Res 462: 247 (2000)). While hematological malignancies are often characterized by balanced, disease-specific chromosomal rearrangements, most solid tumors have a plethora of non-specific chromosomal aberrations. It is thought that the karyotypic complexity of solid tumors is due to secondary alterations acquired through cancer evolution or progression.
Two primary mechanisms of chromosomal rearrangements have been described. In one mechanism, promoter/enhancer elements of one gene are rearranged adjacent to a proto-oncogene, thus causing altered expression of an oncogenic protein. This type of translocation is exemplified by the apposition of immunoglobulin (IG) and T-cell receptor (TCR) genes to MYC leading to activation of this oncogene in B- and T-cell malignancies, respectively (Rabbitts, Nature 372: 143 (1994)). In the second mechanism, rearrangement results in the fusion of two genes, which produces a fusion protein that may have a new function or altered activity. The prototypic example of this translocation is the BCR-ABL gene fusion in chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML) (Rowley, Nature 243: 290 (1973); de Klein et al., Nature 300: 765 (1982)). Importantly, this finding led to the rational development of imatinib mesylate (Gleevec), which successfully targets the BCR-ABL kinase (Deininger et al., Blood 105: 2640 (2005)). Thus, therapies that target recurrent gene rearrangements in common epithelial tumors are needed.